


Eager Eyes and Proper Titles

by Wolfermann



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: 12daysofcarnivale, Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Happy, M/M, ego boost, nothing bad happens i promise, pre episode 2, two good boys have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfermann/pseuds/Wolfermann
Summary: Prompt 7: Sledge Ride





	Eager Eyes and Proper Titles

Lieutenant Graham Gore went over his list of supplies, checking off with care the amount of tins and tents they needed for the lead party he had eagerly volunteered for. He was a man of action, one who got bored easily of the monotony of still life on board a ship encased in ice. He prided himself on it and considered it one of the reasons Sir John chose him personally to be on his ship, though he had plenty of loyalties to Crozier. He had his time to explore and potentially save them should summer not come soon.

Gore was quite content with himself, even as his quiet time to pack was interrupted by the tiny Doctor Harry Goodsir. The Lieutenant had grown quite fond of the man, more curls then person and always buried in a book or bucket of fresh sea creatures. Occasionally, the Naturalist would let him take part in his latest findings, holding onto a spiny sea star or transfer jellies into his packed cabin. Nevertheless he enjoyed his company above many on  _Erebus_.

“Lieutenant Gore, I-I’m quite sorry to bother you. I know you’re rather busy with preparations but I spoke with Sir John and Commander Fitzjames and they would like me on the team as well- with your permission of course!” Goodsir tutted, he had an excitable way of speaking when it was on something he was passionate about. Graham flashed a smile at Goodsir.

“Well I’m excited to have you with us. It will be quite strenuous, are you up to the task of pulling?” Gore set his journal down to give the Naturalist his full attention. Goodsir’s chocolate brown eyes nearly sparkled as brightly as fresh snow.

“I will be! I’m more than happy to take my turn as any one else!” The smaller man insisted. “I’m not here to go for a ride in the sledge. I’m capable and hoping for some sort of discovery along the way.” Gore did not want to disappoint the man but he had doubts his scholarly cravings would be sated on their trek. He placed a friendly hand on Goodsir’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you will do wonderful, Doctor. I have all the faith in the world in you.” Goodsir grinned back at him.

“Please, Lieutenant, you don’t have to call me Doctor- I-I’m not technically one,” Clearly he was sore on the subject. Gore knew it was primarily Doctor Stanley’s doing on insisting his assistant surgeon was not as accredited as himself. “Not yet. But I thank you for it.”

“Well you are a surgeon and you went to school for it. I think that is doctorly enough for you to receive that title.” Harry needed a moment to digest the compliment given to him.

“I suppose I can accept that from you, Lieutenant. Thank you again for this.” Gore released his shoulder, looking sweetly at the Naturalist who always managed to charm his heart.

“You’re quite welcome, Doctor. I have a feeling things will go wonderfully for us.”


End file.
